It will soon be over
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Nora and Patch are spending their last night together on top of a cliff. This one shot shows their touching last moments before Patch's feather is burned and he is sent to Hell. Nora/Patch. Is now a chapter story. R&R and enjoy xxxxxxxx DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :( sadly
1. Chapter 1

**Short drabble that I wrote last night, it could totally become something, but I wont write more if I don't think people want it, so please, R&R xxxxxx and enjoy.**

Nora lay in Patch's arms on the top of the cliff, the both of them gazing up at the stars. "I'm glad we could do this one more time." Nora takes a moment before answering. "Yeah, me too." Patch tightens his grip for a moment before letting go completely. Nora sits up as he does, only he is watching something unknown to her while she is looking fondly at his face, trying not to think too much. This is a moment she will treasure forever.

"You know, Angel," he says, taking her hand, "I've never been happier than the times when I knew you." She can't hold it any longer, the tears begin to escape. "Patch," she whispers, unable to keep the pain from her voice. She considers speaking the thoughts in her mind, that there is no way she can do this, but knows that it's pointless. "There will never be anyone more important to me than you. I know you know this already but I want you to hear it one more time; I love you Jev." "I love you, Nora." Patch leans in and Nora resists the urge to cry out in defeat as she realises what he's doing for her, because surely this is a sign, a sign that it's almost over. Even though in this body he feels no touch and there is no pleasure for him in kissing her, he knows it will do her good so he will give her one last kiss.

Once they pull apart, Nora looks into his deep black eyes and promises herself that she'll remember, because there will never be another day like this one, they will never see each other again, not even after this life. "Angel." Patch stands, and for a moment he looks perfect, his dark silhouette against the night sky, but then suddenly in a flash of light he disappears and Nora knows no-one will remember him but her. What they had was too good to be true, but now it was over; Patch was gone for good. Where? Hell.

**Like I said, very short, but if you want more, R&R. Thanks for reading xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, they really keep me motivated. This is sort of a filler chapter with no storyline but I promise the next chapter will get good xxxx enjoy**

****Nora looks at her phone.

**Scott Parnell: **_Grey, I have an idea._

**Nora Grey: **_What? And quit calling me that._

**Scott Parnell: **_Sure babe. Meet me l8r?_

**Nora Grey: **_Yeah. Name a time and place._

**Scott Parnell: **_I'll pick you up at 3. _

Nora looks at the clock; she has two hours. "Mom? I'm going out later with Scott, okay?" Her mom pops her head around the door frame, "Sure, just be back before dark. Where are you going?" Nora shrugs, "He didn't say." Her mom shakes her head. "Well, have fun." Nora plops down onto the sofa with a sigh. "Mmmhmm."

It had been exactly a month since Patch had been chained up in Hell, and right now Nora wasn't really sure what she was going to do with herself. The first few days weren't so bad, she could just pretend he wasn't really gone. But after a week or so it started hit her. Nora spent most nights awake, remembering the good times, most night bringing tears to her eyes. Obviously Vee was always there for her, but she had no idea what Nora was going through, so that didn't help much. She also had Scott, but he had recently become very busy dealing with "Ugh, nothing important, just researching stuff and… stuff…" So it was nice for Nora that he had contacted her. It felt weird to her that she almost felt _excited_ by the idea of meeting him.

Finally the doorbell rings. Knowing that it's Scott, Nora calls out her farewells to her mom. "Bye, honey," her mom answers. Nora drags open the door to see Scott's towering figure. "Did you actually get taller?" Nora asks, stepping outside and closing the door behind them. "Probably, although I've stopped trying to keep track." Scott says as they walk to the Mustang. Nora opens her door and slides into the car. Once they have both doors closed Scott turns to face her, his expression serious for once. "How are you doing? You know, with Patch gone and all… and look; it's fine with me if you don't want to talk about it, but if you do, I warn you- I'm no good when it comes to tears." Nora glares at him. "I don't know, I'm okay I guess." Scott nods, "That's good, Grey." Scott turns on the engine and puts his arm over the back of Nora's seat. She almost says something but then realises as he turns around and looks behind him that he's just reversing. "So, where are we headed?" Scott frowns at the road ahead of him, "Well, I know this cute little beach, and it's quiet so we can discuss… stuff. But not if you have like- I dunno, a problem with beaches or something because of Patch or whatever." Scott glances at her worriedly. "Quit it, I'd love to go to the beach. And this 'stuff' we'll be discussing wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the 'stuff' you've been researching, for the last two weeks, would it?" Scott laughs, "Yeah, yeah it would actually, but none of that 'till we get there." There's a short moment of silence during which, Scott seems very uncomfortable. "So, how's your mom?" he asks, making Nora laugh. It feels good, and she has a reason to believe that she might actually enjoy herself today.

**Quite short, no story line but an essential chapter in this story so thanks for reading and please R&R xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Scott, that's impossible." Nora says. She will not allow herself to raise her hopes like this. "That's the thing," Scott says, "I don't think it is." He leans forward in concentration. "We can't go to Hell, Scott; there's no way back." Scott holds up his hand to silence her, "I'm sorry, but which of us has been researching this for the last two weeks? That's right, me. Now trust me on this Grey. I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't 97% sure it would work." Nora sighs, "Fine, tell me what you know."

"I started with the book of Enoch. It's like this book, purely written about-" "Yeah, I know what it's about, carry on." "Okay, well, I read up on Fallen Angels, and what happens when you burn their feather. It mentioned a little something about chance, and how it can just be temporary. So I asked around and I found a Fallen Angel, her name's Naomi." Nora smiles and tells him sarcastically, "So you finally got a girlfriend? I have to tell you Scott, I'm very proud of you." Scott snorts, "Funny, Grey. Anyway, she told me about her experience. Her feather was burned and she was chained up in the deepest circle of Hell. I didn't receive many details, but I gather it wasn't pleasant. However, she had a lover up here in the land of the living who wanted her back. So her lover killed herself and sent herself straight to Heaven. She went from Heaven to Hell through a very complicated path, but she eventually found Naomi and together they escaped, and now they are living together, happier now than they ever were before." Now it's Nora's turn to laugh. "Happier now than they ever were before? God Scott, I never knew you could be so deep." Scott shakes his head sincerely, "No, I'm serious. They can be together now in a way they couldn't before. It's great." "Okay, what do you mean?" Scott sighs, obviously debating on whether or not he should tell her. "Naomi has no feather any more to keep her status as any sort of Angel; she's a human now. And Patch will be too if we save him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! a sort of decent sized chapter! YAY! So please enjoy and dont forget to R&R xxxx**

Chapter four

"No, Scott I am not going to the strip club with you!" Nora says, astounded that he's ask. "It's the only way we can get to meet Naomi!" he insists and she sighs. Naomi this, Naomi that. She wonders if maybe the poor boy was forming a crush on the lesbian. "But what if I see someone I know?" she asks and Scott laughs. "If you're embarrassed to be seen there, I'm sure they will be too." "Ugh, fine." She can almost hear him smirk at the other end of the phone. "I'll pick you up at nine. Wear something sexy-ish. If you can pull it off." And then he hangs up on her, leaving her fuming. But she knows he only said it to annoy her. She goes and changes into a short black skirt and a low red top with high black wedges. There, she thinks- that should do it. Then she goes downstairs to research the nine circles of hell*. Naomi had told Scott that once they were shown out of heaven, they would be pushed down a hole into hell, where the pair may well be separated. They will land in their own circle of hell and have to make it through the others to reach the circle reserved only for Supernatural creatures. Nora didn't ask what other creatures could be found down there, she didn't want to know. Finally Scott calls at the door and Nora answers it, receiving a quick grin as he gives her a once over. "I like it. Let's go."

"We're here to see Naomi? She wants to point us in the direction of Raphael." Scott tells the barman, who frowns. "Man, I don't want to know what sort of mess you've gotten yourself into. She's through that door. Tell the guard the same thing you told me and he'll let you through." They make their way past the guard and Scott knocks on Naomi's door. "Come in." she calls out. He glances quickly at Nora with a wide grin and then opens the door. "Scott!" A middle aged woman stands to give him a hug. "Is this the un-fortunate one?" she asks, nodding towards Nora, who stifles her laughter. Scott nods solemnly. The woman reaches forward to take Nora's hand in greeting. "Hello. I'm sorry for your loss, I will do whatever I can to help you." Nora blinks in surprise. "Thank you." She tells the stranger. "Now, Scott. Raphael is next door. Tell him what you want and he will bring you into heaven and escort you to the serpentine monster Minos. He will decide your circle. Good luck." And that was it. The pair were shooed out of the room and this time Nora knocks on the door. "Enter." This voice sounds younger, but wiser. They enter to see a young man in about his late twenties. "I am Raphael. Naomi has told me of your troubles. I will take you to Minos. He suddenly grabs their hands and all that surrounds them is darkness.

Nora opens her eyes and squints against the light and sees Scott doing the same. "Come on, quickly!" Suddenly Raphael is there again, dragging them along. Nora stumbles. "Stupid human reflexes!" The angel mutters and Nora looks up, shocked. "You're an _angel_!" "And you're obviously not as smart as you are beautiful." "I was just pointing out that-" "Okaaaaayy!" Scott says. "Leave it!" Both the human and angel exchange apologetic glances. Then Raphael stops all of a sudden. "Round that corner is Minos. Good luck." And then he's gone. Scott turns to Nora, and her face must show some of her shock, because he takes her hand, and she doesn't pull away. Together they walk towards their fate. Literally.

**EEEP! Cliff hanger, I know. So if you want more, just review xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The giant man turns towards them, his bare chest covered by writhing snake bodies. It is impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends. After taking one glance at Scott he hisses out one word, "Thieves…" Scott looks at Nora worriedly, but there was really nothing she could do. Then suddenly, the monster turned on her, "You…" He hisses and she feels her dead heart pounding in fear and anticipation. "Flatterers…" he tells her and then points ahead to a hole in the ground. "Good riddance." He tells them, before pushing them in with one of his tails. Nora and Scott feel themselves falling and falling… and then there's nothing.

*Nora*

The first thing Nora hears is the sound of thousands of souls vomiting over and over.

*Scott*

The first thing Scott feels is the coldness against his bare flesh, and he realizes he's naked. This doesn't bother him, he is very proud of his body. Then he feels a sudden sharp pain against his inner thigh and he cries out in pain.

*Nora*

Nora opens her eyes to see tons of people, doing different things. Most of them silent, but the people who _do_ open their mouths to speak only let out the bile from their stomach. She opens her mouth to ask what's going on, or ask for help, but finds herself overcome by the urge to vomit. And she does, over and over until she is sure that there is nothing left. Once she's finished, she tries to say something and the cycle starts over. That's when she realizes what the curse of her circle is. She cant speak without vomiting… She curses silently and makes her way past all the other souls who aren't even going anywhere, they just sit silently alone. She needs to get out of this circle.

*Scott*

Scott looks down to see the ground moving beneath him. Then he realizes it's not the ground that's moving, it's the snakes that cover it. They slither all over his bare legs and he jumps up in surprise. But they hang on, their fangs digging deep into his flesh and he roars in anger, attempting to rip them out, but their too strong. All around him are people covered in scars and cuts, showing where they had been bitten time and time again. But he ignores this and goes to start on the problem at hand; he needs to get out of this circle.

*Nora*

Nora looks around at her surroundings, searching for an exit of some sort. She walks around the people on the ground, but they don't even seem to see her. For a moment she thinks she sees an archway, covered in ice, a huge darkness shining through. But then it's gone. But she keeps heading in that direction.

*Scott*

At first Scott tries to avoid standing on the serpents on the ground, but after a while he realizes it would be better to actually stand on them, so then they cant slither up and hang onto his bare legs with their fangs. He looks around for a door, or another hole or something, but sees nothing. A little girl kicks his foot and he looks down at her. "Are you looking for someone?" She asks politely curios and he shakes his head. "Actually I'm looking for a way to get out of this place." He tells her and she shakes her head with a sweet smile on her face. "There's no way out, sorry." Then she cocks her head to the side for a moment. "What did you do? I mean, you know you're dead, right?" Scott feels his eyes widen. Did a little eleven year old just tell him he was dead? He would make an angel joke, but feels it's a little un-suitable since they're actually in Hell… "Well, yeah. I mean, yes, I knew. Um, I guess I stole something…" He says and she raises her eyebrows. "Okay, well, good luck on getting out of here." She says and walks away, leaving him completely mind-blown. Sure, she only looked about eleven, but who knows how long she had been here, being repeatedly bitten. It made him think… He snorts out loud when he thinks he sees an arch made of ice, but when he squints and realises it's still there, he starts to walk towards it. Looking through it made his heart drop like a stone. The other side was in complete darkness. He wasn't scared of the dark, but then again, he wasn't exactly comfortable in it. But he walked through anyway.

*Nora*

Nora sees it again, this time it's right beside her, she almost walked past it. For a moment she just stands in front of it, a little scared. The darkness was over-powering, mixed with a deadly silence from the other side of the arch. But she walked through despite it all.

**Hope the POVs werent too confusing xxx hope you enjoyed. Wont update unless I get two new reviews, so get typing :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For a moment everything was dark, but they expected it, and then it wasn't. The whiteness was blinding and they closed their eyes in defence. After what felt like forever, they opened their eyes and looking around were shocked by how Hell really wasn't so different from how it's described on Earth.

Looking around, Nora sees hundreds of people chained up, their shackles frosted over with cold. She sees a dark figure standing alone, not tied up, and realises that it's Scott. "Scott!" She calls out, but not a sound comes out. The place is completely silent. She could see most of the people were trying to scream but there was only silence.

Scott looks around, feeling a gaze on his back. As he turns he feels the pull of leather on leather and looks down to see himself fully clothed once more. He looks around the open space. It wasn't cold, but it definitely wasn't warm, everything was covered in ice and frost, people chained up and shivering. One of them opened their mouth, and for a moment Scott thought they were yawning, but he then realized as their face contorts in agony, that the person is actually screaming, but no sound is coming out. In fact, he notices that there hasn't been a single sound since he entered the place. He then sees a familiar figure, her own mouth open and mouthing his name. Nora.

It's almost like one of those slow motion scenes from a movie as they run towards each other in silence, their beaming faces saying more than words ever could. Nora feels herself being taken up in his arms as they hug. They don't let go for a long time, and it's then that they realize just how much they missed each other. "So this is Patch's circle?" Scott tries to say but then remembers about the no talking thing so instead he mouths, "Patch?" and Nora nods, her expression suddenly nervous. So he takes her hand and together they examine their stone cold surroundings. Nora nudges him when she sees an un-fortunate familiar figure; Gabe. She makes her way over and the Fallen Angel looks up in shock, obviously remembering her get-away with Patch all that time ago. He looks up at Scott, seemingly afraid but she shakes her head and he turns his head questioningly and she mouths one word for him, "Jev?" The Angel frowns and mouths back, "What?" She sighs and mouths, "Here?" and he shakes his head and mouths "Sorry…" She gives him the finger and they walk on.

As they walk along Scott looks down and watches Nora beside him, her expression especially. She frowns a lot and purses her lips, making him smile down at the top of her head. At times she seems a little forlorn and he figures she must be missing Patch a lot. Then suddenly he feels a tug on his arm and he looks down again to see her grinning and pointing towards a figure on the ground. She starts to drag him over to the body, which every now and then lifts a little, and Scott presumes it's just barely breathing. Only the Angel cant die when it's already dead. "It's him!" Nora mouths, gesturing wildly and Scott squints, not completely sure… but once he sees those black eyes, he knows for sure. He lets her go and watches as she runs over to him and kneels down in front of Patch. Patch looks up, bewildered, and Scott stands back as Nora reaches forward and touches her Angel's face. Suddenly, Patch reaches out and grabs Scott's hand and then there is darkness once more.

**Yay! Happiness at last :) but it's not over yet :) wait for the nest chapter xx and while you're waiting, you can give me a few reviews too :) xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... Last chapter :) Is it bad that I'm happy? haha, nah... I hope you enjoy xx Kinda short but meh...**

Chapter 7

"Patch!" Nora squeals. The two boys had never heard her sound so girlish before. She runs into his arms and they hold each other and Scott tries subtly to move away, but Patch calls out to him, "Thank you for going with her." He says sincerely and Scott grins. "No problem, but you owe me man. You've finally got everything you ever wanted." Patch nods slowly. "Yeah. I do… I've finally got the girl Iove back in my arms and for the first time, I can really appreciate it." Scott remembers how the Fallen Angels can't really feel tough and smiles to himself. He's happy for them.

Patch looks down in his arms and looks to see the most beautiful girl in his eyes. And she always has been, and now he knows that she always will.

Nora holds him tight and he holds her back. She cant let go yet, for fear of losing him again. "I missed you so much…" She tells him and he squeezes her tight. "You know I missed you too. I love you, Angel."

**The End :**)

Thanks to all the people who reviewed and Favorited and followed this story xx I didn't expect such a nice reaction, so thanks xxx Hope you liked it.


End file.
